


don't flirt with a cop

by saythxname



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy ?, Detective Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, minor bokuaka and kuroken, not really set in japan, terushima is dead, there's death but it's mostly a lighthearted fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saythxname/pseuds/saythxname
Summary: If Oikawa thought his past was a mess, his present was about to get absolutely worse.In which, Oikawa is a pro volleyball player under arrest for the murder of his teammate, and Iwaizumi is the detective in charge of the case.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 10





	don't flirt with a cop

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this fic and plot before but I didn't feel confident with what I was making out of it so I decided to delete it and take my time until I felt like better to actually give my 100% into writing this because I truly am very passionate about it. So, if any of you read this before, be aware that it will be slightly different, I am writing new scenes and modifying old ones hoping I can make it better this time.

_The chandeliers and their dim yellow lights barely making the entirety of the ginormous hall visible. Formally dressed guests socialized around the room in between speeches. The place was beautifully decorated in tones of golden, white and black. Oikawa could see it was all an attempt to make the memorial look respectful, give it a more appropriate grieving atmosphere, a place for people to offer their condolences to the family, without sacrificing any of the elegance. Which was all just_ _-_ _in his opinion_ _-_ _very ironic. No one was there because they cared, no one was truly grieving (expect for maybe his actual friends and family), 90% of the invitees only cared the publicity and any attention they could get from playing the sympathetic colleague. It made him sick to his stomach._

_He stared at his half-drunk champagne glass and wondered about how weird if at feels for someone who was just there a few days ago to simply pass away, it’s almost surreal. Not that he even liked or got along with the dude, on the contrary. Yet, he couldn’t help but think about it, about the way everyone couldn’t truly care, how in about a few days it all be swiped under the rug and no one would dare to even remember it. Not that he was anyone to judge, he had his fair share of faking it for the cameras, but this was pushing it even for him. Sometimes life could go away too quickly._

_The sudden agitation in the room brought him back from his thoughts. All the lights were suddenly on, blinding for a few seconds until he could finally manage to look around, confused. He caught sight of a group of people making their way towards him. He panicked slightly as he realized they truly were staring at him and started looking to his sides, confused and in hope this was all a mistake, but it wasn’t._

_“Oikawa Tooru,” announced the dark-haired man leading the others in a loud, firm tone. He watched as two officers left from behind the other and walked towards him. “You are under arrest for the murder of Terushima Yuuji.”_

Oikawa looked around the small interrogation room. It had to be a joke. Being arrested for murder during the deceased’s memorial could by far be the worst thing that to ever happen to him. _Fuck_. His image and reputation were probably in shambles. It’d been what? 2 hours since he was taken in? And, still, no officer has shown up to take his statement or ask questions. How many articles can be published in 2 hours? How many posts? _Shit_. This was bad, really bad. He barely knew the guy for fuck’s sake. Just a few hours ago he believed it was just a freaking car accident, but, no, apparently the idiot was murdered. And _he_ was the main suspect? Sure, they got into a couple of heated arguments during a few matches, but, apart from that, they barely talked. The guy made it very clear he was there to only play volleyball, and Oikawa was fine with that, he was a good player overall. They just mainly disagreed on technicalities during the games, both of them being very opinionated players, but it never got physical. What the fuck does the police even have on him?

 _Ugh_. This couldn’t be happening. Not to him, at least. He worked way too fucking hard to get where he was. He couldn’t have this following him everywhere. He couldn’t be remembered as the guy who was suspected of murdering his teammate. What if this ends up being one of those murders where the killer is never caught, and Oikawa remains as their biggest suspect? His future in volleyball would be ruined, fucking destroyed.

He ran his hands through his hair, breathing heavily, and looked at the camera. Those guys were going to pay for this.

He heard the door lock click. He was both relieved and even more anxious, because a) damn, fucking finally, he thought he would melt into the chair, but b) he was never taught how to actually handle being interrogated, that shit looked nerve-racking enough on TV.

“Oikawa Tooru, I'm detective Iwaizumi Hajime,” said the officer walking in. And, _oh_ , he was not ready for that, definitely did not expected the officer to be so freaking good looking. He actually kind of hoped for someone that actually looked like they ate donuts and was done with society in general, it would’ve for sure made this easier. _God, why?_ “Seems like you’ve got a long rap sheet for such an upstanding volleyball player; expected more discipline from you.”

 _Oops_ , there was also that…

“Teenagers, am I right? Always making a mess,” he joked slyly, trying to appear calmer and more confident in his speech than he was actually was, he needed to feel and be in control of the conversation as well as the situation. And, regardless, he didn’t think they could have that much on him. But, being in an interrogation room is fairly intimidating on its own.

The detective glared at him with a mix of what looked like annoyance and boredom. _Expected_. He had probably dealt with charming, overly confident people like Oikawa multiple times, and definitely didn’t seem like he really enjoyed the experience.

“I think we both know these are all from your early 20s, Mr. Oikawa.” the officer sneered, looking right at him, and continued to cite most of the things in his rap sheet that he truly did not want to revisit. “Multiple charges for disorderly conduct, bar fights, skinny dipped on broad daylight… and then later proceeded to jump on top of the police car to take pictures?” Iwaizumi definitely looked surprised at that one, and Tooru couldn’t blame him, he could only wish for death to come and take him. But he had to remain unfazed, he could do it, none of it meant he was capable of murder, no jury would believe that… _right?_

“Come on, don’t tell me you’ve never done some stupid things in life,” he stood up from resting his arms on the metal table to lay back on the chair, smirking. That really seem to tick off the detective in the worst way possible. He could tell the other was really not taking any of his act, but he couldn’t think of anything else to do! How do you even cope with someone reminding you of all the bad choices you made when you were young and stupid and overwhelmed? All Oikawa wanted was to wake up from this nightmare, but he couldn’t let it show through.

Iwaizumi set down the files, “Listen,” and now he was the one leaning forward, intimidating and threatening. Oikawa knew he should _not_ have been turned on by that, but could he really control himself to that extend? That was a power move that would have not made bothered him had it been done by someone not as attractive, but Iwaizumi Hajime really was something. Tooru did manage to quickly put himself together. Many years of being interviewed had to help in some way. “We are not here to talk about _my_ past or what stupid things _I_ ’ve done, we are here because a sweatshirt with your DNA was found in the victim’s car. A victim who had been dosed with sleeping pills not too long before hitting their car. Now, take that and your history of arguments with the victim plus all the multiple fights you’ve gotten into while drunk and I think you can come up with the same conclusion we did.”

 _Ok_ . He was fucked. They did have quite a bit on him. It still didn’t make sense, though. Tooru doesn’t remember missing any of his sweatshirts, nor did he borrow any from his teammate. They did not even interact with each other outside the court! He was definitely beyond confused. _His_ DNA? _What the fuck_?

“This makes no sense!” Oikawa called out, now totally out of his confident and calm persona, swinging his arms before him, anxiously, while talking. “I was nowhere near that guy after we left practice. I did even see him leave; I went straight home. I swear!”

Iwaizumi did not look shaken whatsoever by Oikawa's complete change in character. He just intertwined his fingers, calmly analyzing Tooru’s posture.

“Is there anyone who can corroborate on that?”

“Uh, I don’t know…” Tooru lowered his speech, almost letting himself look intimidated. “Maybe the doorman?”

Living in an apartment complex finally had its perks for once. Maybe lousy neighbors was a fair price to pay.

The detective stood up and collected his files. He left the rooms with no more words. Most certainly rude, but Oikawa couldn’t worry about that right now, that was way down on the list of issues to solves. He cheered internally for the sound of the door locking beside him as he allowed himself to crash onto the metal table, elbows rested on the table, running his hands through his face. He took deep breaths in and out, trying to calm himself down. He just hoped he actually managed to get home before the dumbass died. (And that there's a normal explanation to why there was a sweatshirt with his DNA in that dude's car.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I will be working in the next chapters but not sure if I will post them too frequently, just watch out for when I actually do.


End file.
